The Scent of a Flower
by TheSoundofMusic
Summary: A oneshot of Cam and Lillian. Lots of fluff!


**So since my other story has no real kisses or fluff yet, here is a small oneshot to whomever wants to read it. I'll rate it as T+ to be safe, and this is Cam and Lillian. Of course, it wouldn't be fair to Ash or Hiro, so expect those two to have their own oneshots in the upcoming future if this one gets enough positive reviews! Enjoy! **

Lillian's POV

His breath blows gently across my face, and I shiver. I can't quite place the sweet smell, but I know that more than anything it belongs to him. It's HIS smell. Seeing my shiver, he smiles gently and raises a hand to cup my face, bringing it gently up to him. Lips touch, and I can feel him breathing as his other arm softly pulls my body closer to his. When he pulls back, I look at him surprised. He's rarely pulled back before. "What is it?" I say, hesitating as I watch his emerald eyes lovingly caress my face, then sweep down my whole body taking in my dress and back up to meet my eyes. "You're so beautiful, it's killing me," he murmurs, pressing my face into his shoulder and running his hands through my hair.

Cam's POV

Oh Goddess, why does she have to be so breathtaking? My eyes are hungry, I know that. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm hungry. I want her. I want her more than I can bear sometimes, but the thought of her crying in pain leaves me in shambles. I repress the thought with a light shudder and pull her closer to me. Her laugh muffled, she pulls back a little and looks up into my eyes, blushing when she sees that I am still watching her. "Stop looking at me, it's embarrassing," she says, a light pink dusting her cheeks as she looks away with a smile. With a playful growl, I roll over so that I've got her pinned to the ground, my hands entwined in hers as she looks up at me, blushing even more. Leaning down, I purr in her ear, "_No._ I want to look at you. You're MINE, and I like to treasure what's mine." She giggles, light, melodic, and lets go of my hands to wrap her arms around my neck instead. "Will you treasure me then?" she asks, seeming rather unsure as she asks the question. There's no doubt about it; I'll treasure her as if she was the last flower in the world. She certainly is the most beautiful. "Always," I whisper in her ear, and her lips rush to meet mine.

Lillian's POV

We're safe here, in this little grove of ours. Not that we wouldn't be safe on my farm either for that matter, or even in his room, but there's something about the idea of getting spied on by the town that just doesn't appeal to either of us. Our kisses become less frantic and slowly slide into a sweet mindless kind of bliss. I open my eyes and watch as his expression melts from the cold exterior Cam into MY Cam. The Cam that only I ever see, specially on reserve for me and me only. This Cam is every bit as gentle as the Cam that the rest of the town sees; but there's a fire in his eyes, a lust for something that should frighten me, as he often tells me when he pulls away sometimes, trying to keep himself under control. His desire, so very apparent, doesn't frighten me but does the exact opposite of what it should-it excites me. Knowing that he wants me, and will settle for no other is the most reassuring feeling I could ever have when it comes to this relationship. I start to tug at his shirt, and he moans and pulls away from me. "No, love. I won't allow it," he says, letting his fingers gently caress my face. I pout, and the expression causes him to laugh as he leans forward to kiss my forehead. Then he sits up, and I know that next he'll suggest to go home. He opens his mouth to speak, but I sit up and silence him with a kiss. Then, pulling back I look him in the eye as I knit my fingers into his and say, "Please. Let's stay for just a little longer."

Cam's POV

How does she do that? With one look, she's got me where she wants-twisted around her finger. As if I minded. Her begging me to stay nearly drives me insane, and I can't hold back too much or I'll explode. I crush my lips to hers, and her scent threatens to overwhelm me into doing something I know I'll regret. I've somehow pinned her again, and she's on the ground. I blush as I take in the state I've put her in. Her skin is flushed, and she's got the beginnings of a (what we called laughingly the first time she got one) 'love mark' on the edge of her collarbone. Her skirt is pushed up above her knees, and her hair is wild, falling around her like some kind of halo. And she's absolutely stunning. Her chest rises and falls as she breathes heavily, and she turns to look up at me with her violet eyes pleading for more. I lose control again, and somehow find myself kissing her shoulder, trailing down to forbidden territory with the hand I'm not using to hold myself up. Before I can go much farther, I mentally kick myself into obedience and try to sit up, but today she's not having any of it. She sits up and knocks me over, and the next thing I know I'm on the ground and she's panting over me, looking surprised by her own boldness. "Lillian," I chide gently, not sure whether to be pleased by this new position or worried. She chooses to ignore me, leaning down to kiss me once more then pulling back and leading my hand to her shoulder. She looks at me, and I know what she wants me to do but something still holds me back. What if she gets hurt? What if I do something that I can never correct? Allaying all my fears, she brings the hand to her lips and kisses it, the looks at me, full of trust. I give her a smile, and she leans in.

**So, I hope you enjoyed my very first fluffy oneshot ever! Please let me know what you think, and whether or not you'd like me to do one for Hiro and Ash as well! Thanks to all readers!**


End file.
